DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant's abstract): St. Luke s - Roosevelt Hospital Center s long-term objective is to provide easy-to-use, secure access to the Internet for the clinical and administrative staff of the Hospital Center as a tool for research, education and communication. This project seeks to provide the Hospital Center with initial connectivity to a mid-level Internet Service Provider offering a full- range of Internet services. A progression toward more widely available access is planned, beginning with PC s located in our Health Sciences Libraries and a select group of users (approximately 10), and expanding to more users on the network once a training and support program is developed.